


La próxima vez en tu casa

by Nash_banshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Peter, something like that
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nash_banshee/pseuds/Nash_banshee
Summary: —¡Te lo dije!OStiles y Derek son pillados por la manada en una situación muy íntima. Es menos gracioso de lo que parece, aunque Stiles siga riéndose. El cabrón.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me estoy mueriendo de la emoción al publicar esto. Nunca había publicado nada. Escribir, sí; publicar, HA!, en lo absoluto.

Podría decir que había sido culpa suya. Quiero decir, _sentidos lobunos, Derek. Tienen que servirte para algo._ Pero eso hundiría su ego más de lo que ya estaba y él no era de esos, así que sí: la culpa era de Stiles.

De Stiles por convencerle de que _jugar con los betas es una buena forma de estrujar el lazo que nos une, de ayudar a que sus sentidos se desarrollen adecuadamente, blah, blah, blah, blah._

De Stiles por nacer con esos lunares y esos labios que le enloquecían. Por mover las caderas de esa manera, por soltar esos gemidos que- _ahem._

Pero sobre todo, culpable por llegar del instituto con esa sonrisa de _te he echado de menos y te necesito._ Acercarse con esa gracia que hace que no deje de chocarse con cualquier objeto o cualquier persona, pero que a Derek le encanta porque le hace más Stiles, _más suyo_. Culpable por saludarle con un beso que podría haberse quedado en un «Buenas tardes, cariño» pero que enseguida se convirtió en una invitación a algo más.

—Los demás están a punto de llegar.

—Pero tardarán un rato. —Mientras se acomodaba a horcajadas en sus piernas continuó besándole, moviendo la lengua en sincronía con la suya y agarrándose con fuerza de su pelo.

—No es buena idea —intentó devolverse un poco de cordura a sí mismo—, no es en lo absoluto una buena idea. —Pero el esfuerzo fue en vano. Ya se encontraba en las redes de _ese maldito niño hiperactivo,_ rodeado de su esencia (el salado de su piel, mango de su colonia, cítricos de su energía, pólvora, acónito, césped, lujuria, Derek, _Stiles_ ); sus caderas moviéndose en su más que orgullosa erección, gemidos saliendo de esa boca tan pecaminosa; sus manos sintiendo el trasero del castaño en toda su maldita gloria, su boca contra la piel pálida de su cuello, chupando y acariciando los lunares ahí presentes.

Y entonces pasó, justo cuando tenía a Stiles debajo de él, retorciéndose, sin camiseta y pidiendo más.

— ¡Te lo dije!

— ¡Oh por Dios!

— ¡Oh, madre mía! ¡Stiles!

— ¿Eso significa que podemos llamar mamá a Stiles? ¿Oficialmente?

—Llevan saliendo dos años, muñequita. ¡Por supuesto que sí!

— ¡Oh por Dios!

— ¡No le hables así o se lo diré a mamá!

— ¡Queréis iros de una buena maldita vez!

— ¡Oh por Dios!

—Erica, ni siquiera eres cristiana.

—Sobrino, tengo que admitir que tienes buen gusto. Para los hombres, al menos.

— ¡Fuera!

 

++++++

 

—No ha sido gracioso, en lo absoluto.

— ¡La cara de Scott!

—La próxima vez lo hacemos en tu casa.

— ¡Tu cara!

— ¡Stiles!

Sinceramente, no tiene ni idea de por qué se le ocurrió la brillante idea de salir con alguien como Stiles. (Pero sí sabe cómo se enamoró de él y, aunque le duela en el orgullo, se lo dirá durante todos los días que le queden a su lado)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si los espacios están bien esntre diálogo y diálogo porque nunca he escrito en esta plataforma... ¿consejos?


End file.
